


Firebird and the Lovers (Variations on a Theme)

by Elsin



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Art, Constellations, Digital Art, F!Kanan Jarrus, F/F, Implied Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/pseuds/Elsin
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Rule 63 Exchange 2020





	Firebird and the Lovers (Variations on a Theme)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skatzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/gifts).



* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
